


Firebird

by TheMajesticTree



Category: Undertale
Genre: Edgy OC, If you take this seriously, Shitty OC - Freeform, Then go and tie a shoe, this is a joke, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticTree/pseuds/TheMajesticTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an OC. But you do not know that. And you are the worst OC that ever graced the Earth. This is your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my first fanfic. And it is a shitty jokefic. Am I cool now?

Your name is Samantha Blacksoul. And you are an OC. You were born to the King Of Hell, King Markus, and the Queen Of Heaven, Queen Diamond. Your soul consists of dark and light magic, and you control all powers. Yes, even universes, even elements. You are the master of magic, and your boyfriend? Sans the Skeleton. Every day you go on the internet, and see people trying to ship themselves with him. You do not like that, not at all. So you teleport to that person and kill them. And, did I mention, you are a demon. You can do that sort of thing. Today, you woke up, and pulled up your phone. You sigh, since all e guys on the internet were trying to flirt with you. Every. Single. One. Sans would deal with them later. Karkat, your BFF, had been texting you. 

Karkat: 'YOU AWAKE YET, FUCKASS?'  
Sam: 'Karkat, stoooop! I need my beauty sleeep!'  
KK: 'HOW CAN I STOP WHEN YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL?'

Like I said. Every. Single. One.

Sam: 'You knoooow I have a BF, please!'   
KK: 'I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER, SOLLUX IS BEING A DOUCHE.'

You sigh again, putting your phone away into your pocket. Sans was outside your door. "Wait a sec, babe, I need to change."  
"ok. i'll be out here waiting."  
With another sigh, you stand up and get out of bed. You have a strange feeling of Deja Vu. Weird. It's like this day already happened. Oh wait, it was a reset, wasn't it? Frisk, your other BFF, was going to fall down today. You needed to plan a party with Toriel! Oh wait, she wouldn't remember the reset. No matter! "Babe? We need to plan a party for Frisk's 100th reset today."  
"i'll go look into that. 100 straight true pacifist runs."  
"Thanks!" With a poof of magic, you were in your daily clothes. With a turn to the mirror, you look at yourself. A long black and red dress, black heels, and your black hair and red eyes match! You start applying makeup, humming 'His Theme.' You knew all about Asriel, since Asgore and Toriel told you all about him and Chara. Ugh, Chara. You may be half evil, but even their actions couldn't be forgiven. Sans had left your palace to plan the party. You took a deep breath, and stepped outside. What would happen today? You would not know...


	2. I am the best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit here we go.

As you stepped outside, you took in a deep breath. Today was another great day for you. But wasn't it a great day everyday? Sans was walking around outside, inviting some of Snowdin's locals to the party. You smile, before walking back in and into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Like all bad OCs, you had an evil side. Her name? Well, you didn't actually know her name. You don't talk much. You sipped your coffee, looking through all the positive comments you got on your recent vine, as you tried to whip and nae nae. Emphasis on tried. But, like always, you got it perfectly correct. Who would have know?

You placed the skull shaped mug into the sink. You could deal with that later. Frisk would be here any second! You paused, looking at yourself in the mirror. You seemed perfect, which you were. But you were TOO perfect. The perfect teeth, perfect smile, perfect hair...something just seemed off to you. But, there was no need to dwell on the matter. You have things to do! You walked back outside, looking around at the balloons and gifts layed out for Frisk. It was...perfect. You had strangely started to dislike that word. 

You walked past Sans, not bothering to strike up a conversation. This was the same for the locals. You were heading down to the Ruins. Maybe you could talk to Frisk ahead of time, and prepare them for the gifts and such they would receive. Something seemed off, though. Like before, everything seemed too perfe-- correct. It was just your imagination, right? You were about to make it up to the Ruins door, before stopping. You knew about this all being a game..but...

You never remembered actually being a part of it.

Surely this wasn't true! Maybe you hit your head and didn't remember? Maybe you ate some out of date food? But wait, doesn't monster food not get out of date? You start to panic, leaning on a tree for support. This wasn't happening. You were real, you were a part of this, you weren't just some fake, placed in by someone for their own entertainment! Right? You looked around, for anyone to ask about this, to talk about this theory. But everyone was gone. Frisk walked past you, not seeming to notice you. You try to poke their shoulder, maybe they were too busy looking around at the trees, or something? 

Your hand just phased right through their shoulder. You now knew. 

You weren't meant to be there.


End file.
